Oficialmente Rei
by natacha.azeredo
Summary: Na época da caída de Thundera ao Jaga se sacrificar para os thundercats, seu príncipe adotado e seu novo rei sobreviventes escaparem, Lion-O percebeu através dos sobreviventes que sim, ele era agora rei, mas não oficialmente, ou seja, não teve nenhuma cerimônia ou ritual de coroação. Isso tudo muda após a derrota de Mumm-ra e a reconstrução de Thundera.


**Notas Iniciais: Tive essa ideia após pensar em como terminaria a segunda temporada. E surpresa...veio isso na minha cabeça xD**

Ruínas de Thundera - sete e meia da manhã.

Tudo estava destruído, não sobrou nada. Os lagartos estavam levando as joias, pedras preciosas e ouro que tinham em seu palácio. E Lion-O sabia daquilo. Mas não tinha mais volta, ele já era rei agora tudo dependia dele. Se sentia culpado por não ter contado antes. Bem...ele tentou contar a Jaga, mas o chefe dos clérigos o interrompeu dizendo que "ele terá tempo para contar isso mais tarde e que tinha uma festa acontecendo fora dos muros do Palácio e pra ele ir lá e se divertir para esfriar a cabeça"*. Mal ele sabia que aquele "mais tarde" nunca iria existir. Eles perderam tudo, e Jaga morreu junto com seu pai. Apostava que todo seu povo também morreu junto.

Com esses pensamentos em mente nem percebeu que chegou as ruínas do corredor que levava ao seu quarto. Nesse corredor tinha uma foto de um casal, que pareciam meio jovens pra Lion-O reconhecer, mas olhando mais atentamente percebeu que eram seu pai e sua mãe. Sua mãe parecia uma mulher tão bonita, o rosto dela transmitia uma calma e paz tão grandes onde mal ela sabia que o seu próprio nascimento levaria a morte daquela mulher tão bonita. Em seguida, Lion-O abriu a porta do quarto dele. Tinha tudo quanto era daquela praga de tecnologia que ele foi idiota em achar que aquilo seria a solução para seus problemas, mas ao contrário, aquilo destruiu tudo o que ele mais amava. Mas além disso, tinha algo a mais: um baú que reparando bem, Lion-O nunca mais abriu pra guardar nada daquilo desde que ele tinha doze anos. Ao abrir, ele se surpreendeu com o que tinha: livros infantis sobre coisas voadoras, desenhos de ele e Snarf (um deles está como capa desse capítulo), de ele com seu pai, de ele com seu pai e irmão...ele começou a deixar lágrimas caírem ao ver aqueles desenhos. E Snarf que sempre está com Lion-O notou isso e começou a miar, como se quisesse perguntar se ele estava bem.

\- Eu estou bem, Snarf. Apenas...queria ter que apenas voltar no tempo, para nunca ter conhecido a tecnologia, para ter me dedicado mais as minhas aulas, para...que tudo isso não tivesse ocorrido por conta de mim e minha boca fechada... - Lion-O dizia isso enquanto chorava com raiva de si mesmo.

\- Lion-O... você está... - Dizia um Tygra de surpresa ao achar o irmão mais novo em seu antigo quarto e o viu ali.

Snarf fez um sinal de silêncio ao Tygra e apontou para o Lion-O que olhava todas aquelas lembranças de infância com lágrimas felizes em seus olhos. Mas Lion-O notou que havia um livro pequeno naquele baú, que Lion-O nem parou para ler desde que o ganhou de aniversário de sete anos do seu pai.

\- "As aventuras de um corajoso rei, de rei Claudus"...hehehe um livro escrito pelo papai? - Lion-O dizia aquilo rindo um pouco, pois seu pai nunca foi de escrever livros, mas reparou que na primeira página tinha preso algo solto o olhando curioso. - Hmm...um bilhete?

Aquele bilhete estava escrito num papel velho em uma língua que os humanos não entenderiam, pois aquilo se tratava de linguagem thunderiana**. Ele não teve alternativa a não ser começar a ler.

_**" Filho,**_

_**Sei que pareço rígido e duro com você, mas quero que saiba que só faço isso para o seu bem, quero que se torne o rei que sua mãe tanto queria que o filho dela que ela estava esperando se tornasse. Sim, Lion-O, esse bebê que ela estava esperando era você. Pode me odiar se quiser, contanto que eu tenha cumprido o sonho que a sua mãe tanto queria ver: o filho dela, um rei em todos os sentidos da palavra, mas sem perder a gentileza, a bondade, a generosidade aos mais necessitados, porque vejo que você é tudo aquilo que sua mãe é, pois eu noto que ela vive em você. Se eu morrer, eu também posso viver em você se eu ouvir um "obrigado papai" vindo de sua boca. Não sou muito de afeto eu confesso. Sua mãe que era mais. Eu era apenas um garoto tímido quando a conheci..."**_

Lion-O tinha reparado que ele também era tímido com garotas assim como seu pai. Que bela coincidência. Mas continuando a carta.

_**"...e foi ela que me fez ver o lado bom de ser o rei sem deixar de lado os sentimentos bons de nosso coração. Esse livro escrevi baseado nas guerras e batalhas que tive durante toda a minha vida tanto da época que me casei com sua mãe e ela era viva, quanto da época que eu era um pequeno príncipe. Eu só espero que goste porque deu trabalho para pedir para alguém o encadernar e colocar capa. E quando você for coroado rei, quero ver você em uma bela cerimônia com todos os nossos súditos se curvando diante de você vendo o quanto és incrível.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**O seu pai, rei Claudus".**_

Era isso. Cerimônia. Lion-O nesse momento percebeu que era rei, mas não oficialmente.

Tygra só via aquilo sorrindo para o irmão e mudou a expressão ao ver ele olhando para ele.

Lion-O apenas saiu com o irmão e Snarf dali, pois lembrou que ainda tinha uma múmia decrépita para derrotar e um pai para vingar. O livro ele levaria consigo junto com o bilhete.

Anos depois.

Lion-O passou por várias aventuras, conheceu vários aliados, chorou, riu, já morreu uma vez e voltou a vida por sorte do destino graças à Jaga, odiou, teve coração partido duas vezes, foi traído, treinou no livro por dez anos***, e agora ele mais parecia seu pai, mas sem perder aquele velho Lion-O tímido e meio brincalhão de antes.

Ele estava nervoso. Estava se preparando para a cerimônia oficial de coroação dele como rei.

\- Vamos Lion-O, você consegue. Isso não é tão difícil. Pense que está fazendo isso pelo seu pai e pelo seu povo, e claro, pelo Tygra que agora está junto de papai e mamãe. - Dizia ele para si mesmo meio nervoso pela cerimônia e em seguida meio triste ao se lembrar que seu irmão se sacrificou para salvar Lion-O de um ataque do Mumm-ra que estava direcionado ao Lion-O.

[REFERÊNCIA BASEADA EM UM EVENTO QUE OCORRERIA COM TYGRA DURANTE A BATALHA FINAL CONTRA MUMM-RA, ONDE TYGRA MORRERIA SE SACRIFICANDO PARA PROTEGER LION-O QUE ERA A ÚNICA LEMBRANÇA DELE LIGADA A SUA MÃE ADOTIVA, A RAINHA]

Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notou seu sobrinho Bengali abrindo a porta.

\- Tio Lion-O. Está na hora! - Dizia o pequeno tigre feliz e ansioso, de aproximadamente dez anos para Lion-O.

\- Ah...sim...eu estou indo agora, Ben. - Dizia Lion-O para o seu sobrinho o chamando por seu apelido carinhoso.

[AVISO PRA GERAL: ANTES DE VIR ME CORRIGIR, NA VERSÃO DE 2011 FOI REVELADO QUE BENGALI NÃO SERIA UM HOMEM CRESCIDO E FORTE COMO FOI DA VERSÃO DE 80 E SIM UMA CRIANÇA FILHO DA CHEETARA E DO TYGRA. OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO]

Sim, Bengali era seu sobrinho, que veio com uma condição rara dos felinos que só dá em 8% dos felinos, chamado de albinismo. Bengali era um tigre branco e orgulhava de ter uma pelagem diferente entre os tigres "normais", se sentia especial, algo que Lion-O admirava em seu sobrinho: seu otimismo.

Ao chegar no local da cerimônia devidamente trajado como rei, todos olhavam para aquele leão. Alguns envergonhados pelos julgamentos que fizeram sobre ele quando ele era apenas um príncipe, alguns orgulhosos e maravilhados de o quão bonito o novo rei estava vestindo àquilo.

Após toda uma cerimônia com palavras em linguagem thunderiana profanadas por Cheetara e um corte de sua mão para deixar o sangue fluir em solo real para marcar que agora Lion-O estava disposto a aceitar o trono, ele finalmente sentiu aquela tiara em sua cabeça, aquela que tanto seu pai usava, agora ele a partir daquele dia passaria a usar sempre até coroar um novo rei, no caso, o filho que Lion-O terá com sua rainha, o herdeiro.

Ele sentiu que naquele momento ele tinha certeza de que seu pai, vivia nele. E que agora ele era agora...oficialmente rei.

**Notas Finais:**

*** - Sim, realmente o Jaga diz isso. E no primeiro episódio, logo após a parte onde o Lion-O perde para o irmão nos jogos do sino. Lion-O foi até a sacada com a bomba dele desabafando com o Snarf sobre que "agora é oficial, todos acham que sou um fracasso (sim me lembro dessa fala do Lion-O)". Aí o Jaga se aproxima dele e Lion-O esconde a bomba atrás das costas e diz algumas palavras de sabedoria ao Lion-O, sobre a visão além do alcance. Aí na hora que o Lion-O percebeu que tava na hora de contar o que viu na espada, o Jaga solta essa fala aí. Aí eu pensei: "Merda, Jaga, o rapaz está com uma confissão entalada na garganta e você vai e pede pra ele ir em festa? ;-; ".**

**** - Sabe aqueles rabiscos que os clérigos que fizeram o livro dos presságios escreveram? Pois é, eu pude supor que seja algum tipo de linguagem que somente os thunderianos usam ( .ws/wp-content/uploads/sites/6/2011/08/Thundercats-106-054_ ).**

***** - Sim, peguei o tempo que Lion-O ia ficar no livro treinando nas postagens da equipe do thundercats 2011 sobre o que aconteceria se tivesse segunda temporada. Na HQ/banda desenhada da Wildstorm da versão de 80, Lion-O foi treinar no livro por cinco anos e acho que a equipe do de 2011 pegou esse conceito da HQ/banda desenhada da Wildstorm e colocou em sua versão, porém não com cinco anos e sim com dez anos no livro. Se cinco anos da versão de 80 deu muita merda pros thundercats na ausência do Lion-O, imagina DEZ MALDITOS ANOS NO 2011! SÓ UM DEUS PRA CONSERTAR TUDO! ;-;**


End file.
